En un parpadeo
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Cuando Koutarou siente que no está haciendo bien su trabajo como ángel guardián y decide jugar un poco con el destino de su persona más preciada / KuroTsuki, con leve guiño de BokuAka / Regalo para Murkami Lor


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Haikyuu y sus personajes perteneces a Furudate-sensei._

* * *

.

 **En un parpadeo  
** _ **Palabras:**_ _1345_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koutarou ha empezado a sentir que, a lo mejor, es solo un ángel guardián promedio. No es que se queje de lo que tiene que hacer, sino que los tipos de su clase no sienten pasar el tiempo como lo hacen los humanos. Koutarou ha estado cuidando a cierto chico durante 23 años humanos, que, para él, han sido un par de parpadeos solamente. Y ha hecho lo que cualquiera haría, protegerlo durante las noches, despistarlo para que no vaya por lugares solo de niño, hacer que mire a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, lo típico.

Pero el tema es que, Koutarou ha hecho cosas que él pensaban, eran especiales. Como por ejemplo, cambiar a una forma que tenga la misma edad que su niño, y crecer junto a él conforme lo cuidaba (aunque su niño no pudiera verlo). Incluso lo había vuelto bueno en clases, a pesar de que no sabía cómo. Hasta logró que se interesara en deportes, de alguna manera. En dos parpadeos había vuelto un pequeño niño a un joven alto y perspicaz. Y Koutarou sentía que lo estaba haciendo mejor que nadie.

Hasta que-

Su amigo Konoha le comentó que al parecer, todo lo que él hacía era bastante _común._ Porque no era el único que lo hacía, y Koutarou no tenía idea. Pero es que vamos, era apenas el tercer humano que cuidaba en toda su existencia. Habían sido tan solo una decena de parpadeos en lo que habían vivido sus humanos, así que en ese corto tiempo (para él) nunca se detuvo a pensar que alguien más podría hacer lo mismo.

—Que despistado eres, Boku —le había dicho Konoha.

—Oh, cierra la boca, por favor.

Entonces Koutarou sintió que había fallado en su meta de ser un ángel guardián estrella. Era tan normal y corriente como los demás. Incluso se dio cuenta de que hasta estaba fallando un poco, porque no fue hasta que Konoha le comentó eso que se fijó un poco más en su humano, y se dio cuenta de que era un poco _demasiado_ nerd, pero con una personalidad a veces irritante y provocadora.

El señor provocador le dicen.

Ese chico es todo un caso. Su nombre es Tetsurou. Le gustaba su nombre, porque terminaba con el mismo _kanji_ que el suyo. Le agrada ese chico, y también le agradaba la idea de estar cuidándolo bien. No es que fuera lo contrario, sino que lo hacía de una forma _normal,_ y estaba quedando inconforme.

Quizás por eso sus dos anteriores humanos habían pasado tan rápido. Porque quizás no había estado haciendo un trabajo que valiera la pena recordar. Y eso lo deprimía.

Pero-

Un día, el mismo que Koutarou intenta ser alguien más atento con su persona humana. Un día, cuando Tetsurou está paseando por el centro comercial con un amigo, sucede.

Su humano se queda mirando a la distancia a alguien pasar, y Koutarou sigue su mirada, pensando que se trataría, quien sabe, de una chica, pero en realidad se trata de un chico. Podría decirse un poco más alto que Tetsurou, quizás, quién sabe. Tiene cabello rubio, piel nívea, y usa lentes de montura gruesa, pero a pesar de eso Koutarou podría decir que es ¿lindo? Tal vez lo sea para Tetsurou, porque se detiene durante cinco segundos a apreciar detenidamente a ese chico con un brillo en los ojos que Koutarou no había visto nunca antes.

O a lo mejor lo hizo. Depende. No recordaba si sus antiguas personas se habían enamorado. Pocos parpadeos, poco tiempo, ni los sintió. Pero ahora, lo estaba presenciando. Como su humano miraba a la distancia a alguien que quizás le atraía. Porque si se ponía a recordar, puede que hayan visto a ese chico antes. Y podría jurar, quizás, que a Tetsurou le gusta. Es algo que siente en el pecho. Un sentimiento que es capaz de captar porque esta enlazado con ese chico.

Se pregunta entonces, si Tetsurou planea hacer algo con eso. Sin embargo, su humano ya está caminando de nueva cuenta junto a su amigo, alejándose de la tienda a la cual el otro chico acaba de entrar.

Y Koutarou no se lo puede creer. Porque para él el tiempo es efímero y Tetsurou no lo aprovecha como debería. Pero el ángel se pregunta si es capaz de hacer algo. No puede tocar a su humano, no puede susurrarle al oído lo que tiene que hacer. Sin embargo, puede transmitirle sensaciones. De esas que a veces hace que sienta cuando tiene que estudiar para los exámenes de la universidad o cuando tiene que despertarse porque se está haciendo tarde para ir a clase.

Entonces, Koutarou piensa que podría transmitirle valor. Que puede lograr hacer que piense que puede conseguir algo en ese preciso instante, y no desperdiciar ni un momento más. Porque lo siente, el palpitar dentro de su pecho, que en realidad viene del pecho de Tetsurou.

No hay lugar a dudas, para alguien que ve pasar la vida en un parpadeo. Así que se lanza, y espera lo mejor.

Solo basta con mirar a Tetsurou de cerca, y transmitirle la misma confianza que Koutarou ha mantenido siempre en sí mismo por ese par de siglos que ha vivido. Y sabe que su humano lo siente, porque lo conoce y no tiene dudas de que todo saldrá bien.

—Sabes, Yakkun, tengo ganas de algo dulce —le dice a su amigo antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

El chico de hace rato entró a una pastelería, y no estaba solo, lo acompañaban sus amigos, un chico pecoso y una chica ridículamente pequeña. Para cuando Tetsurou llega a la puerta del local, ve como el chico rubio y alto toma una torre de cajas de pastelillos, tan alta que le alcanza el mentón.

—¿Son necesarios tantos pastelillos, Yacchan? —lo oyen preguntar.

Koutarou presiente que es la primera vez que Tetsurou lo escucha hablar, porque de repente la confianza que infundió en su humano flaquea al oír a ese chico pálido hablar. Entonces se da cuenta de que se ha quedado parado en la puerta del local y su amigo Yakkun le ha preguntado que rayos pasa, pero Tetsurou no parece saber que tiene que hacer más adelante.

Y la verdad es que Koutarou tampoco sabe. Pero el destino tal vez sí.

Porque-

Cuando el chico rubio gira para salir de la tienda, da un paso y tropieza con _nada,_ por lo que ve Koutarou. Pero sucede, y el chico empieza a caer hacia adelante, y sus amigos solo lo pueden ver en ese pequeño segundo y gritar _¡Tsukki!_ Pero ahí es cuando Tetsurou entra en acción.

Como si lo hubiera visto venir, da dos pasos y logra atrapar las cajas entre sus manos ayudando al chico a equilibrarse también. Entonces se miran, y Koutarou siente que algo genial va a pasar. Pero-

—Quiero tus pastelillos.

—¿Eh?

Silencio.

Koutarou comprende que su humano es tan ridículo como él.

Y, _aun así-_

comienza a reír como loco porque está feliz. Se siente feliz cuando los amigos de este chico _Tsukki_ entran en acción y le agradecen a Tetsurou y claro, le dan pastelillos. Yakkun ha empezado a reír descontroladamente también. Tsukki parece extrañado, pero le agradece. Y Tetsu, pues, está muriéndose de vergüenza por dentro. Pero de felicidad también.

Koutarou lo siente, toda esa combinación de emociones dentro de su cuerpo. Tanto bien como mal. Y aun así se ríe, pero de repente-

—Buen trabajo.

Oye esa voz. Una voz que no ha oído en siglos. En varios parpadeos.

Mira alrededor y ahí ve, junto a este chico Tsukki, a su ángel guardián. Que es un ángel en _todo_ el sentido de la palabra. Y le sonríe con sinceridad, y gratitud.

Entonces Koutarou siente lo mismo que Tetsu siente cuando ve a Tsukki arrugar la nariz con extrañes cuando sus amigos lo invitan a ir con ellos.

Entonces siente que, al menos por un lapso de tiempo, verá todo como realmente es, y no se le irá de nuevo la vida de su humano en un simple parpadeo.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Esto estaba planeado para ser un drabble _pero_ llegué a las 1000 palabras un momento sin darme cuenta (COMO SIEMPRE) así que valió todo XD

En fin, este OS va dedicado a Murkami Lor, mi senpai en el mundo del dibujo, por su cumpleaños :'3 espero les haya gustado la historia tan cortita, es que me he quedado prendada de este AU de ángeles guardianes desde hace tiempo y ya quería ponerlo en práctica XD aunque fue bien random la idea, pero no sería yo de no ser así.

A lo mejor traigo continuación el día 12 de marzo en un OS diferente, pero depende de mi inspiración, supongo XD

Bueno, cuídense mis piñas :3 gracias por leer!

Me prostituyó por reviews, por cierto (?

Cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
